


Champagne e frittate

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [56]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Champagne e frittateRaccolta di drabble Stony dedicate a M.L..





	1. Cap.1 Conforto

Prompt Hush.

Cap.1 Conforto

“Pep, _nooo_!” gridò Tony, svegliandosi di colpo. Il suo corpo era madido di sudore, aveva sgranato i suoi occhi arrossati, respirando a fatica, scosso da tremiti.

Rogers si voltò, svegliandosi a sua volta, pian piano, ingoiò uno sbadiglio e si alzò seduto.

“Tony…” sussurrò.

Stark si era voltato verso di lui, le lacrime a rigargli il viso.

“Lei… lei stava cadendo… ed io non l’ho afferrata…” gemette.

Steven l’abbracciò, stringendolo al petto, e se lo cullò contro.

< Ormai sono passati due anni da quando il Mandarino ha ucciso Pepper, ma lui non fa altro che sognarlo > pensò.

“Sono qui io, va tutto bene” lo rassicurò.

[107].


	2. Cap.2 Anello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peace

Cap.2 Anello

“Un anello per uomo?” domandò Tony, guardando l’anello d’argento che l’altro gli stava infilando al dito.

“Vanno parecchio di moda, da quello che ho sentito” disse Rogers.

Stark sorrise e piegò il capo di lato. “Sì, Cap, da un bel po’. Se non venissi dall’epoca preistorica lo sapresti. Semplicemente mi chiedo come ti sia saltato in mente”.

Steve si grattò la testa.

“Beh, ho pensato di fartene uno io” ammise.

Stark si guardò il dito, il metallo girava su se stesso, nonostante il foro centrale attraverso cui entrava il dito, il resto dell’anello sembrava un cerchio che tendeva a mutare in un rombo.

[103].


	3. Cap.3 Osservarlo dormire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleep

Cap.3 Osservarlo dormire

Rogers si era accucciato ai piedi del divano, le mani sotto il mento appoggiate sopra le ginocchia. Osservava Stark abbandonato sul divano, braccia aperte e testa reclinata di lato, le labbra socchiuse con cui respirava, gli occhiali da sole gli erano ricaduti di lato.

< Dovrei svegliarlo per dirgli di andare a letto, ma so già che se lo facessi preferirebbe andare in laboratorio. Se provassi a portarlo io a letto, mi chiederebbe di farlo scendere e di preparargli un caffè.

Sono così rari i momenti in cui riposa > rifletté Steven. Si riscosse ed utilizzò un plaid per coprire Tony.

[101].


	4. Cap.4 Superfamily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Guardian

Cap.4 Superfamily

“Petey, se stai guardando questo video probabilmente sono morto. Ci sono poche possibilità che quando uno stregone supremo ti dica che sei l’unico modo per salvare il mondo, non voglia un sacrificio.

Non solo, ragnetto, tu avrai anche rischiato che gli occhiali che ti ho dato facessero casino, d'altronde sei riuscito a fare dei disastri con una semplice tutina ipertecnologica.

Il punto è: non abbatterti. Anche io facevo casini, di continuo, in fondo non ti troveresti davanti un ologramma registrato inserito in degli occhiali da sole neuronali se così non fosse. Solo che so che tuoi puoi essere meglio di me.

Io ti proteggerò dall’alto, eternamente” recitò il messaggio.

[109].


	5. Cap.5 Il mio ‘nord’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Important.

Cap.5 Il mio ‘nord’

Steven si chiuse l’ultimo bottone della camicia a righe con gesti lenti, guardandosi le scarpe.

“Così hai deciso. Dopo tutto quello che ti ha fatto passare, sposerai lo stesso Pepper” disse con tono astioso.

Tony s’infilò gli occhiali da sole, rispondendo: “Capitano, non farmi la morale come tuo solito. Alla fine tutti ci stanchiamo e vogliamo semplicemente una casetta in riva al lago con delle rose.

Tu non hai ancora la fotografia di Peggy nella tua bussola, in fondo? Smettila di lamentarti e comincia a vivere la tua vita”.

“Tu eri importante per me. Tutto di te, eri tu il mio ‘nord’” gemette Rogers.

[104].


	6. Cap.6 Desiderio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Unrequieted".

Cap.6 Desiderio

Le lenzuola del letto erano rosa tenue, quasi bianco.

Steve passò le mani bollenti sul corpo di Tony, risalì dall’addome fino alla conca sul petto.

“Sai che mi mangi con gli occhi, vero?” domandò Stark con voce roca.

Steve si morse il labbro roseo, arrossandolo. “Sai quanto ti desidero?” chiese, rauco.

“Abbastanza da scioglierti, Capitan Ghiacciolo” rispose Stark.

Steve salì ancora con le dita, fino al suo collo, sussurrando: “In ogni modo, in ogni posizione e in ogni momento. Mi mandi a fuoco, fai cadere tutte le maschere che tento d’indossare, radi al suolo ogni mia difesa, ogni mio muro”.

[100].


	7. Cap.7 Rabbioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stop  
Scritta sentendo: Cant Help Falling In Love | Dark Orchestra & Piano Version; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8ArYLXYcF4.

Cap.7 Rabbioso

“Tony, adesso basta…” disse Steve. Teneva l’ombrello con una mano, mentre l’altra l’aveva appoggiata sulla spalla di Stark.

“Perché?! Perché mi sto rendendo ridicolo?! Perché non sono perfettino come sempre?!

Tanto i giornalisti mi hanno già ripreso sbronzo. Questa non è la prima volta che sono ubriaco!” gridò Tony. Era fradicio, le gocce di pioggia scivolavano lungo il suo viso abbronzato e cadevano dai suoi capelli bagnati.

Steve lo coprì con l’ombrello, sospirando.

“No, fermati per te stesso. Non m’interessano gli altri” disse roco.

“Quello stronzo ti ha dato della puttanella. TU-SEI-UN-EROE! Lui non sarebbe nemmeno qui se tu non avessi fatto la guerra!” ruggì Stark.

[106].


	8. Cap.8 Ho preferito lei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Sorry".  
Leggero What if.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPlK5HwFxcw; Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Hymn of the Cherubim.

Cap.8 Ho preferito lei

Steve lanciò un sasso e lo vide rimbalzare nell’acqua, creare una serie di cerchi, e affondare.

“Scusa…”. La voce di Tony lo fece trasalire.

Rogers si voltò, trovandosi davanti Stark, intento a sorseggiare un the.

“Se hai rifiutato i viaggi nel tempo, avrai le tue ragioni. In fondo, sono io che devo chiederti scusa. Dopo la Civil War avrei dovuto chiederti perdono in ginocchio, invece ti ho mandato una lettera orribile” sussurrò roco.

“Scusa per aver sposato Pep. Ho dato a lei quello che volevi tu, con me: una famiglia, una casa davanti al lago con le rose tutta in legno” rispose Tony.

Steve gemette.

[105].


	9. Cap.9 Divisi da morte e tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Endgame. Steve è indietro nel tempo.  
Scritta sentendo: Dark Piano - Void; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDGvJpcjnSc.  
Prompt: "Come back".

Cap.9 Divisi da morte e tempo

Steve diede un pugno al sacco da box davanti a lui e lo vide ondeggiare, sentì il metallo cigolare.

_“Ehi_, CapIscle_, vedi di tornare presto” disse Tony._

_Rogers ridacchiò, guardandolo sullo schermo del computer. Ne accarezzò l’immagine e sorrise._

_“Non sono andato in capo al mondo. Certo che torno presto alla base” ribatté._

_“Anche se tu fossi dall’altra parte del globo, grazie alle mie meravigliose tecnologie potresti tornare prestissimo” rispose Stark._

Rogers sentì una lacrima rigargli il viso, smise di colpire il sacco e alzò il capo.

“Oggi, a soli nove anni, Anthony Howard Stark, figlio del magnate…” diceva la televisione.

< Non potrò tornare più da te > pensò.


	10. Prompt: "Bite".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bite".

Cap.10 Vita coniugale

Tony si rotolò sul letto, dimenando le gambe nude, indossava solo una larga camicia candida.

“Ehi, Capitan Ghiacciolo, ti sei ibernato di nuovo lì dentro? Devo venirti a salvare?” domandò.

Sentì Rogers ridere dal bagnetto accanto, con la porta aperta.

“Vuoi o non vuoi che mi tagli la barba? Mi era parso di capire che ti sembravo Babbo Natale” disse.

“No, a Babbo Natale la barba dona. Sei tu che ci sta malissimo e poi pungi come un cactus” ribatté Stark.

< Dai, che ti sto aspettando a letto, Cap. Cogli l’occasione una volta tanto > pensò.

“Le tue parole ‘pungono’ di più” borbottò Steven.

[105].


	11. Attacco di panico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: #idontrememberdrivingherechallenge in Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
Link: https://www.facebook.com/notes/hurtcomfort-italia-fanfiction-fanart/i-dont-remember-driving-here-challenge/2814256105264564/.  
Prompt: https://video-fco1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t42.4659-2/85052769_2790520277708463_6064489496919932928_n.mp4?_nc_cat=108&_nc_ohc=hQQJoYAMOSAAX96ynLf&_nc_ht=video-fco1-1.xx&oh=6c8debe370e898e31ab32e010ae1c7ea&oe=5E41EB06  
Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
Prompt: 52 – Ispirare.

Attacco di panico

“Ispira ed espira. Ispira ed espira” sussurrò Steven.

Tony respirava dentro un sacchetto di carta, tremando, con gli occhi sgranati e il viso pallido.

Rogers gli massaggiò le spalle.

< Tutto si confonde.

All’improvviso sono di nuovo nella prigione dei terroristi, ma sta esplodendo la bomba atomica sulla mia testa. I chitauri cercano di uccidermi, mentre il Mandarino manda a fuoco le persone.

Non so più chi sono o chi ero > pensò Stark.

“Concentrati solo sul respirare. Sono qui io, mi occupo di te” sussurrò gentilmente Steve.

< Ho paura che finirò per non riconoscerti, Steve > pensò Tony.

[100].


	12. Ultimi momenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: kink flash challenge!  
Prompt: Musica di sottofondo  
Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header

Ultimi momenti

Tony socchiuse gli occhi e si allontanò la mascherina dal volto. Si guardò intorno, la luce candida delle lampade gli feriva gli occhi e una tenue musica di sottofondo gli ronzava nelle orecchie.

“Avrei preferito gli ACDC come accompagnamento ai miei ultimi istanti" biascicò.

Steve gli rispose dolcemente: “Peter ha cercato di convincerli, ma la clinica non glielo ha permesso". Guardò il capo canuto dell'altro.

Stark scrollò a fatica le spalle. “Sempre meglio del silenzio. Poi si abbina a te, Cap: una melodia dei tempi del giurassico".

< Non avrei voluto nessun altro al mio fianco alla fine > pensò.


End file.
